<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M][Script-Offer] A Chivalrous [Thiccfit][Fem Knight] on a quest for the holy orgasm. by NyandalfTheGray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567079">[F4M][Script-Offer] A Chivalrous [Thiccfit][Fem Knight] on a quest for the holy orgasm.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyandalfTheGray/pseuds/NyandalfTheGray'>NyandalfTheGray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyandalfTheGray/pseuds/NyandalfTheGray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[F4M][Script-Offer] Chivalrous [Thiccfit][Fem Knight] on a quest for the holy orgasm. I only trained to fight not to love! Now I am mocked [inexperience][virgin] Please fair lad [Role reversal][Matriarchy][Size difference] become my [Master] and train me in[Sex][Muscles][Good boy][Switch][Amazonian body][Blowjob][cum eating][cunnilingus][missionary][riding][cum inside] If you have other suggestions for any tags that did not occur to me, please let me know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M][Script-Offer] A Chivalrous [Thiccfit][Fem Knight] on a quest for the holy orgasm.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M][Script-Offer] Chivalrous [Thiccfit][Fem Knight] on a quest for the holy orgasm. I only trained to fight not to love! Now I am mocked [inexperience][virgin]. Please fair lad [Role reversal][Matriarchy][Size difference] become my [Master] and train me in [Sex].[Muscles][Good boy][Switch][more tags]  [Amazonian body][Blowjob][cum eating][cunnilingus][missionary][riding][cum inside] If you have other suggestions on any that did not occur to me, that need including, please let me know.</p><p> </p><p>All characters are 18+</p><p>"Lea" is this characters provisional name. Id like you to name her should you decide to record this (fingers crossed)</p><p>OPTIONAL SFX:<br/>
walking with armor 1    https://freesound.org/people/fabian13cz/sounds/511502/<br/>
walking with armor 2    https://freesound.org/people/fabian13cz/sounds/511502/<br/>
Light metal armor      	https://freesound.org/people/mitchanary/sounds/506148/<br/>
Light metal armor  	https://freesound.org/people/juryduty/sounds/180231/<br/>
chain mail klink   	https://freesound.org/people/xenognosis/sounds/137252/<br/>
Metal clutter    	https://freesound.org/people/320018/sounds/393079/<br/>
Metal clutter 2    	https://freesound.org/people/limbo63/sounds/263601/<br/>
Fabric or leather sound https://freesound.org/people/eminyildirim/sounds/536086/<br/>
Morning field ambiance  https://freesound.org/people/Kyster/sounds/120905/<br/>
Forest ambiance    	https://freesound.org/people/bajko/sounds/385280/<br/>
Landscape ambiance   	https://freesound.org/people/klankbeeld/sounds/178374/<br/>
Wood ambiance    	https://freesound.org/people/Nagwense/sounds/407656/<br/>
Wind and trees ambiance https://freesound.org/people/Nox_Sound/sounds/530907/<br/>
horse steps 1		https://freesound.org/people/gastonsaenz/sounds/362958/<br/>
horse steps 2		https://freesound.org/people/arnaud%20coutancier/sounds/470105/</p><p>It may be possible to add some sfx in the beginning like ambiance or walking with armor sounds. But I'd say it is best if they don't intrude on the experience too much. Perhaps it would be good to fade out/down the ambiance after a while, not sure. It is at your discretion. But the ambiance I found is also not the most plesant.</p><p>I tryed not to give prompts for wet sounds or fucking sounds etc. You can insert those at your own discretion where you feel they would make the most sense.</p><p>So, I wanted to say again that you should do this the way YOU feel comfortable and what sounds best to YOU!<br/>
This script is just me trying to capture the image I have In my head and jot it down as best I can into words on a page so you can recreate that In another medium all together. It is more of a loose guide than instructions set in stone. Take your liberties with it and allow your self to be creative.<br/>
So, Please feel free to edit adapt and change this script in any way to suit your needs you do not need to ask permission.</p><p>Also I expect there to be some mistakes left. Please tell me about them so I can fix those.</p><p>Formatting guide:<br/>
[Context]<br/>
(Direction)<br/>
//Authors note//<br/>
ALL CAPS = emphasis</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________</p><p>[Opening scene: It is the countryside. Our knight spots a fair lad walking along the path she is walking/riding on ahead of her.]</p><p>[She walks up to him] //optional SFX: ambiance and walking in armor here. Possibly a horse walking along side//</p><p>Well met, fair lad! </p><p>(amused)(chukle) Do not be alarmed. I did not mean to startle you.</p><p>I will do you no harm.</p><p>My name is Lea.</p><p>I am a knight of the order of our Mother goddess.<br/>
May her loving light always shine upon you kind soul.</p><p>(pause)</p><p>Here, did do you not see the crest?...</p><p>(pause)</p><p>I umm... Well, you see, (embarrassed) embarrassing as it is for a woman to admit, I simply require your assistance.<br/>
(clears throat) That is to say, I am on a quest in these parts and am unable to find what I seek. Will you assist me, most kind and beautiful lad?</p><p>Many thanks. Now, I have been told of a ruined temple in these parts. One almost forgotten by time. If new information uncovered by my fellow knights is to be believed however, it is of up-most importance I find this place! </p><p>I rode out all this way to the marked spot on the map given to me. Yet alas, neither the village nor the ruin described to me was anywhere to be found.<br/>
Pray tell me, as a man of these parts, surely a place of this nature is familiar to you?...</p><p> 	[the lad says there are no ruins here]</p><p>(disappointed) Hm, you have not heard of such a temple... This is most confusing. I asked the Blacksmith a few miles back and she said much the same...</p><p>Perhaps, you could look at the map for me? See the area marked? I was told to ride around here then I was sure to find...(trail off)</p><p> 	[the lad laughed out loud] </p><p>(confused) You... You, laughed at me? Why did you do that? You find my predicament amusing, do you? </p><p>(confused) The marking is what?... You say the area marked is the shape of a penis? The male genitalia?... How?... </p><p>(Chuckle) This is a coincidence. Surely? An unfortunate coincidence. After all, my sister knights agreed I was the only one worthy and capable of taking on this perilous quest.<br/>
Only I could do it, I am by far the strongest knight at court.<br/>
Not only in physique but also in my skill of combat, to which I have exclusively devoted my self.<br/>
Therefore, you see, this is a serious matter.<br/>
Are you sure you have never come across this village named "tish up ekrec". </p><p>	 [the lad starts laughes again] </p><p>(insecure) What? Why did you laugh at me again? (to herself quiet and insecure) Uh, what now? What's wrong this time?...</p><p>(suddenly very stern) Hm! You are quite brave to laugh at me again!<br/>
I am several heads taller than you. And in armor.  Its rare someone is not intimidated by that.<br/>
Of course, I will forgive this insult due to my gallant nature and respect for the opposite sex.<br/>
But I suggest you watch whom you laugh at. A less mannered solider of my size and strength could crush YOU in an instance.<br/>
I demand to know what the source of this amusement is you seem to derive?... </p><p> 	[the lad explains]</p><p>You say the letters are merely switched?<br/>
And when moved they spell out... (short pause) </p><p>"Up shit creek?"</p><p>(pause)  	[the realization is slowly dawning on her]</p><p>(quietly) Oh no! By the gods they do...</p><p>(trying to sound self-assured again) Hm, you seem to suggest my fellow knights at court have played a trick on me again!<br/>
But, They promised not to do such things ever again! No, I am on a serious quest!</p><p> 	[the lad doubts that]</p><p>Yes really! I must have faith! I will uncover the lost relic!<br/>
(catching her self) Oh blast I said too much!</p><p> 	[the lad is curious]</p><p>Oh, no! No, don't even ask about it! I can't tell you about that! I have revealed too much already.</p><p>(trying to sound stern again) So... So hold your tongue! You may be beautiful fair lad, but I am a Chivalrous Knight.<br/>
I am too loyal as to be seduced by a man and reveal my secrets.</p><p>(suddenly insecure again) Unless... um, well... I mean, you are knowledgeable in these matters, correct?. If I tell you, could you say if I have been tricked by the other knights again? </p><p>You could! </p><p>Hmm... Well, you wouldn't know anything else, so...</p><p>Fine. If you say you can help me determine if I have been led on a wild goose chase by my sisters, then it is worth it. </p><p>And if I'm ever found out I will just have to tell a tale...</p><p>(thinking out loud) Mayhaps, I was no match for your seductive charms or something.<br/>
After all, all the great heroes were led a stray many times by beautiful men, correct?<br/>
Yes, this is what I will say.</p><p>Well then lad, I will have you know, I am in search of the "holy orgasm". A relic said to be imbued with... (trail off) </p><p> 	[the lad starts laughing uncontrollably]</p><p>(very insecure) Oh! Oh, no. you're laughing at me. Please, please stop... I get it, I'm not the smartest knight.<br/>
Uhh...Please stop, I can't bare the shame of a beautiful man laughing at me in this way.<br/>
At least explain to me instead of laughing.</p><p>(embarrassed) Oh. The orgasm, It's part of sex, is it?<br/>
I see, it is the climax if you will. That's what you call it...<br/>
I... I did not know this... Gosh! How embarrassing.</p><p>(annoyed, angry) Ah! Those Jealous witches! Not an ounce of chivalry between them all... </p><p>(sigh) You may not understand my situation fair lad.<br/>
But, when I devoted my self to the order at a young age, I swore to become the greatest fighter I could be.<br/>
This was my drive! I spent years in training with masters and in combat. I crossed the land with a celibate knight. I only ever lived in cloisters of the order or at camp.<br/>
This made me what I am today, tall, strong, a body packed with honed muscles to be a perfect worrier.<br/>
Yet, all my masters ever taught me was how to fight and the word of our goddess. Not of how to deal with court politics, and certainly not of love, men and sex.<br/>
I only had the old texts and what I could explore with my self, (shy) you know?... I'm quite insecure about the whole subject…<br/>
I have left the order now in service to my new lord.<br/>
But my inexperience is something my sister knights at court picked up on and mock me for. They use it for their amusement.<br/>
(angry) That bunch of Vultures!</p><p>(sigh) It's a much different world outside the strict order than that I was taught to deal with. My old fashioned chivalrous ways feel rather outdated now.<br/>
Most knights at court rarely even do any fighting. It's all about making good connections and being in favor with which ever countess or lord happens to be in charge... </p><p>(melancholic) Oh!.. If I could just turn back time a little, I would strive to be a master of both. A master in both combat and the ways of the flesh. That would be phenomenal!<br/>
Like one of the hedge knights in the tales...<br/>
They would roam the land, protect the innocent and seduce men everywhere they went!... </p><p>(sigh) You have been most patient listening to me ramble. Thank's for lending an ear fair lad...</p><p>Hm, I must say, I am lucky I am not from these parts. So, I can simply leave all this embarrassment behind me...</p><p> 	[lad asks why she dosen't become a hedge knight then]</p><p>Huh? You ask why I don't simply pursue my desires?...<br/>
(chuckle) Ha, now it is you who is making me laugh! (chuckle)<br/>
What would a man such as yourself see in me? Hm?...<br/>
I mean, there is much procedure in this, there is standing and a man wants to be beguiled and wooed so thus a union may be formed and then the parents... (trail off) </p><p> 	[The lad looks skeptical]</p><p>Why?... What is that look you are giving me?<br/>
Is this not so?<br/>
Am... Am I talking nonsense again?<br/>
But, so it is taught by the church and in the texts? I mean, I know there are other ways but I don't have any skill of that kind.<br/>
I can't hope to seduce a man.<br/>
Men don't just fall for whatever big strong girl shows them attention.<br/>
Besides, men aren't blinded by physical beauty such as women are. Are they ?</p><p> 	[The lad says he thinks she's hot] </p><p>What?! Did... Did You just admit so freely you find ME attractive?… (getting excited) (swallow) WoW!... (start breathing) Seems I was wrong in this regard as well... I... I am so flattered! This is the greatest thing anyone has ever said to me. Do you really mean that?</p><p>You do!... (happy noises) Uhhh...</p><p>(deep breath)</p><p>(very nervous) And ah?... Do you?... You know?... Do you want to?... with me as well ?</p><p> 	[The lad agrees enthusiasticly]</p><p>You do!... (happy noises) ohhh yes... I really need to find out so much more! This is my chance!...</p><p>//I recommend you mention people they can skip to here as well, even if it's not that long in relation to the whole, I know some won't like to listen to this much story and just want the saucy bits. So this is my solution on how to please both audiences//</p><p>In that case!...</p><p> 	[she kneels in front of the lad] </p><p>(nervous doing her best to be intense and serious) Most beautiful and fair lad! (dramatic pause) Please, forgive this knights' sudden outburst but this is the only way I can think how to ask!<br/>
I...I wish for YOU to become my MASTER in the art of sex! Please, I want you to instruct me on how to become a true woman.<br/>
One that can best her foes in battle and also bring pleasure to men. For this I will reward you handsomely!<br/>
I know this is very uncouth. Yes, it is by far the most uncouth thing I have ever asked of a man!<br/>
But I don't want to be a clumsy virgin any more. I want to follow my dreams.<br/>
(begging) Please! Please, hear my plea and accept!</p><p> 	[the lad immediately accepts]</p><p>(dramatic silence) </p><p>You... You do?! Oh, by the Mother goddess! I did not expect you to!<br/>
Thank you master! Thank you! Thank you for hearing my plea. As you know I am very inexperienced, so please have patience with me. I will be a good student I promise.</p><p>(swallow) And If ah... (breath)... If... It is not too forward of me to ask, master. Can we?... (swallow) can we begin right away?...</p><p>(very horny and excited)  I... (breath)... I have just never felt this feeling of excitement and passion so strongly before master!<br/>
Not even in the heat of battle! It's burning inside me, in my body, It's so intense, I can not control it master!<br/>
Please, tell me what to do with this feeling?<br/>
What is right to do? How do I please you the right way?...</p><p>Yes! Yes, of course master. I will take off my armor. If it is so that you are attracted to my body, then I must show it to you… </p><p>[Noises of clanking armor] //I envision her wearing a good amount of plate armor and chainmail, so I suggest the sound effect be longer than just half a second to keep things somewhat real//</p><p>I must remove my garments as well? Yes! I will let you see my full body, master. //optional short clothing sound//</p><p>(insecure) There. May...may it please you master. You can see every bit of me now.</p><p>(breath)</p><p>I have heard it said, men like muscles? Is that true?...</p><p> 	[the lad agrees whole-heatedly]</p><p>It is! This is good then. See, mine have become quite prominent from my training. Even the ones on my tummy are clearly visible.<br/>
See how all six muscles on my belly stand out?...</p><p>	[the lad is very impressed she has such an amazing physique]</p><p>You look quite astonished. Hm... Do you like them?<br/>
Please go ahead and glide you hands all over. Feel my body master. I want us to become intimate now I am going to learn from you.<br/>
I want want us to know everything about one another.<br/>
Do you like the way they feel? They are quite soft now but if I tighten them up...</p><p> 	[she flexes her muscles]</p><p>Hm... See how hard and powerful they have become?<br/>
And my thighs too. Feel my thicc thighs as well master. I train them everyday to be like this. Squeeze them. Can you feel how I make them go from nice and squishy to such powerful legs in an instance.<br/>
My previous masters all said the holy mother has blessed me with this body, and I have vowed to use it to serve her in return.</p><p>(a bit shy) Do you... do you like them and my breasts too?...</p><p> 	[the lad says he very much does]</p><p>(happy, smiling) Why thank you master. My big breasts are a nuisance when training but if they please you that makes me very happy.<br/>
Don't be shy, reach up and feel them as much as you like. They may be the only bit of me I can not turn hard at a moments notice.<br/>
Well, other than my ass that is... </p><p> 	[the lad is eager to see]</p><p>You want to see? Good, I will show you my ass as well...</p><p> 	[She turns around]</p><p>Here, run your hands all over it, feel my wide hips and my ass...<br/>
It sticks out so much because of the muscle underneath and all this soft jiggly meat I have there.</p><p>You can try pushing your hands on it if you like.<br/>
Just let them sink into all the muscle and soft meat I have...</p><p> [The lad pushes his hands into her soft meaty bum and is surprised how great it feels]</p><p>That's it. And if I flex then...</p><p> 	[she flexes her ass]</p><p>Oh! (giggle) Yes It bounces, if I do that...<br/>
I didn't relay think men would like it so much but it does makes sense.<br/>
After all I... well, I really do like looking at men’s, and if I may say? Yours' is especially lovely...</p><p> 	[The lad responds in kind]</p><p>Thank you master. I’m glad you returned the compliment...</p><p> [The lad eagerly asks to see her pussy]</p><p>(shy) What? My pussy?... Yes master, I will show it to you. I will lean forward to expose it fully for you...</p><p>	 [she leans forward]</p><p>Ahh...Here, you can judge it better now. Take a good look...</p><p>(deep breath) </p><p>(swallow)(shy) Master! This position. It exposes me... my pussy, so much. You... You can see me dripping all down my thighs...</p><p>	[The lad asks If she is really turned on by this]</p><p>Yes... Yes I always become like this when I am with a good looking man. My pussy gets hopelessly wet and I start dripping down my thighs.<br/>
I try my best to hide it, because I think about how much of a pervert he would think I am If he saw me leaking everywhere like this.<br/>
I'm scared he wouldn't like me, if he was to notice.<br/>
I get so nervous around men...</p><p>But with you It is different. You have already confessed to fancying me and now you're my master and will teach me everything.<br/>
Your empathetic and sincere not to mention beautiful. I feel I can trust you master.<br/>
I want to tell you everything...</p><p>(embarrassed) Master...When I become like this, I always get this urge to just overpower a man!<br/>
Secretly, I want to walk over and then just tear his clothes off pin him down and start riding him.<br/>
I know this is wrong master. I’m sorry.<br/>
Of course, I have never raped a man in that way, I never could...</p><p>(light surprise) Some males enjoy this? Now this I did not expect...</p><p> 	[the lad explains]</p><p>Ah yes, I understand It better now. It should only be done with explicit permission and only if the man finds this enjoyable and trusts the woman. I see.</p><p>But master... Please, please may I move from this position now? You have been staring at my ass so long. It brings me happiness you enjoy looking at my pussy and ass so much, but I also desperately want to see what you look like. May I face you now master ?</p><p> 	[she turns to face the lad naked]</p><p>(surprised) Ohh... Oh my! You have also undressed.</p><p> 	[she gawks at his naked body]</p><p>(swallow)(breathing) </p><p>No... No, sorry master I just got lost looking at you,<br/>
Have I said I have never seen a man fully naked before?<br/>
You are so beautiful. Your face, your chest your arms and yes your penis...<br/>
A real penis... It's much larger than I expected... This is what I would dream about at night, when I was lonely at camp or in the field. It's making me even more wet.<br/>
(shy and horny) How... How do I please you master ? I want to. May... May I kiss you? Will you show me?...</p><p> 	[she has to bend down a bit, the lad begins kissing her. She enthusiasticly, yet clumsily kisses him in return]</p><p>(improv kissing noises for a while and peeper in these sound bites)</p><p>(kissing)...Yes...(kissing)... My first kiss...<br/>
(kissing)...Master!...(kissing)... kissing you... (kissing) it feels... (kissing)...so good....<br/>
(kissing)...More like this?...(kissing)... What are you doing...(kissing)... with your tongue?!...<br/>
(kissing)...Mmmm...(kissing)...Ahh... (kissing)... I love it master...</p><p>(improv kissing for a while longer)</p><p>(then stop kissing)</p><p>(passionately) Master, This is so good. You are so good with me.<br/>
But I wish to try and take the lead as befits a woman. I really want to pick you up in my strong arms and hold you close and safe to my chest.<br/>
Can I do this master?<br/>
Will you let me lead and show how good a woman I can be for you? That I can protect and please You?<br/>
Even If I am clumsy, I want to!</p><p>let me lift you up...  		[she picks the lad with ease and holds him against her chest]</p><p>(Closer more intense breathy kissing for a while)</p><p>I've got you tight now master...(kissing)... Do you feel safe?...(kissing)... Yeah?...(kissing)...In my arms...<br/>
(kissing)... While I hold you close.... close to my soft breasts...(kissing)... you like this...(kissing)</p><p> 	[the lad says he loves it]</p><p>That makes me happy...(kissing)...<br/>
Mmmm... (kissing)...So good...(bit more kissing)...Mmmm...(you guessed it, kissing)...Ahhh..</p><p>(kissing stops) [the lad pulls away with a bit of effort required]</p><p>(not wanting to stop) Master? No!.... Why did you stop? I could hold you in my arms forever...</p><p>(light surprise) Wait? What has happened to your penis, master? Its gone so long and hard? It's rubbing up against me?...</p><p>That happens when you feel aroused and happy too?</p><p>(pleased with her self)  Oh, yes! I did well then? Did I ?<br/>
I really made your penis happy! I did it!..</p><p> 	[the lad says not to call it that]</p><p>(puzzled) Huh? I shouldn't call it a penis?...What? Why ?...</p><p> 	[The lad explains]</p><p>You want me to call it a "cock"?...<br/>
I understand. It is a term of endearment, in the way I call my hole a pussy.<br/>
I am learning so much, thank you...</p><p>Yes "cock"... I really like that. I really like the feel of your cock master...</p><p> 	[The lad, slightly embarrassed, says it is fine to call him something else]</p><p>Huh? I shouldn't call you master so much either?...</p><p>(slightly offended) But-But No! That won't do! You are teaching me and your skill is SO much grater than mine, of course you are my master, master.<br/>
Even if you are a man, calling you anything else would be disrespectful. And I was raised to follow the code of honor at all times, I'll have you know!<br/>
But, I do really want you to teach me how to talk to men!<br/>
Pray, tell me, what do men want to hear from their lover? Tell me the truth.<br/>
I have wanted to know this, I know what women say, but I have always been too shy to ask a man.</p><p> 	[the lad lets her know]</p><p>(soft) Aha! You like it when women call you "good boy"?<br/>
Why of course! You want to feel safe and loved. like you are nuzzled to my soft war chest, right now.<br/>
Yes, and sweety, and baby too. Yes, things that are frail and precious, just as you are to me.<br/>
I will call you by these "pet names?" you said?...</p><p>I hope this pleases you, my good boy? (soft giggle)... </p><p>Yes, I am ready for a new challenge any time, master. I have more energy and enthusiasm than I know what to do with right now...</p><p>Good, then I will try my best and perform (confused)"oral?" you said master?</p><p> 	[The lad tells her what oral in-tales exactly]</p><p>Oh, with my mouth! Ah yes! I may have heard of this.<br/>
Is it not so that doing it with the mouth is considered to be a great art ?<br/>
I will require lots of training in this area then. For I wish to excel in it, in the same way I do with the sword.<br/>
Ah! But I apologize. I am mixing disciplines that really have no parallel.<br/>
I will take your P- I mean your cock in my mouth, if you permit me now...</p><p>Yes master. I would love to lick and suck on your cock now please...</p><p>(improv some clumsy blowjob noises for about 20 seconds)</p><p>(the lad pulls her off) Ahh... why would you pull me away, master? I had just begun? What is the problem?...</p><p> 	[the lad lets her know]</p><p>(a bit shocked) I scraped you with my teeth!? Oh!</p><p>(worried) Oh, no! I was so nervous. Of course, a man's cock is delicate, isn't it?<br/>
I could harm you if I am too vigorous and uncontrolled.<br/>
Please, please forgive this rough knight. Forgive me. I can not allow this to happen. I can't harm my good boy.<br/>
I need to learn quick.</p><p>Might I suggest...</p><p>(thinking) Hmm, how do I put this?...</p><p>(explaining) See, when learning the sword master, It is easy to see what to do and not, because the master tries to find the flaws in your technique to punish them.<br/>
This is what I am used to.<br/>
So, please master, can you do the same with me?<br/>
Find my flaws and If I fail to react you must strike me as I would get struck by the masters' sword...</p><p>	 [the lad is hesitant about hitting such an imposing woman]</p><p>You don't think you can do that?</p><p>(insistent) No! Please, I want you to.<br/>
I have trained in this way my whole life.</p><p>(soft) Look at me, there is no way you could hurt me with just a simple slap.<br/>
And I would never harm you. You are my good boy now master.<br/>
Please, my good boy! You must punish this knight for not treating your cock in the right manner.<br/>
You can do this lovingly. I know if you do it, it will be with care.</p><p>Just try it out. Make your hand flat and strike me!</p><p>(slap) (amused) Yes, eh, just do it a bit harder next time...</p><p>(SLAP!) Yes, that is better! I may teach you some fighting technique as well while we are together.<br/>
Now I will suck you once again. And remember what we agreed. </p><p>(Improv the clumsy blowjob noises again, every so often insert a slap and say a line, gradually the blowjob sounds become more coordinated and nice sounding) 		//suggestion: ( switch to handjob noises when speaking//</p><p>Mmm... (SLAP!) I'll do better master...<br/>
(SLAP!)... Sorry master!...<br/>
(SLAP!)... It needs to be faster?...</p><p>(Blowjob sounds become more coordinated and nice sounding, less frequent slaps)</p><p>(SLAP!) Mmm… sweety! I thought you liked that?... (SLAP!) The head? I will pay attention to the head master...<br/>
(SLAP!) You say require a more slutty face master? What is that?... Aha. So more like this?...(sucking)... or maybe this?...</p><p>(from this point the blowjob sounds really good less frequent slaps)</p><p>(SLAP!) look into your eyes? Yes master I wont ever break eye contact with you..<br/>
(SLAP!) yes sweety! As you wish... (SLAP!) You punish me so well master. I will do better for you...</p><p>(BJ continues for a while, no slaps, it sounds very good)</p><p>Mmm...Mmm... You haven't slapped me in a while master... I must have found out how my good boy likes it...</p><p>(shortly after)  </p><p>(SLAP!) Mmm... Sorry master! I’m still a bit clumsy...</p><p>(BJ continues for a while)  [she notices his expression has changed to that of great pleasure]</p><p>Mmm... My good boy! You look so happy. You're squirming. Did punishing me get you all worked up?...</p><p>	 [the lad indicates he might cum]</p><p>Oh! You think you might cum if I carry on like this?<br/>
(pleased) You will climax for me? Is it that good now?...</p><p>(continue blowjob noises)</p><p>	 [the lad begins to squirm and asks if he can hold hands] (soft dom)</p><p>What's that? You want to hold hands?...</p><p>(soft) Aww, Of course you can hold my strong hands sweety.<br/>
You can hold on to me tight while you cum.<br/>
You did such a good job training me... Now look into my eyes. I will make you cum my good boy, don't look away...</p><p>(continue blowjob noises)</p><p>(soft) Your orgasms can be really strong, yes?...<br/>
Don't worry. As your knight I wont ever leave your side in a time of need.<br/>
From now on, I will be here for you whenever you need me good boy. </p><p>(BJ gets more intense) </p><p>(improv to climax)  // the phrases below are suggestions//<br/>
look at me good boy!...<br/>
Cum for me master!...<br/>
Yes, In my mouth master! I want to taste you!...<br/>
My first cum... give it to me...<br/>
My good boy... keep looking in my eyes while you cum for me... Cum!...</p><p>(after climax some sucking and swallowing noises and panting as she is a bit breathless)</p><p>(some breathing in this paragraph still)<br/>
(enjoying it) Mmm... Master, what Is this substance?<br/>
Fuck! I've never had anything like it! This is amazing!...</p><p>	 [the lad lets her now it's cum]</p><p>(enjoying it) This is your seed to make babies? Fuck, I love it master!<br/>
No wonder women want to do it all the time.<br/>
I feel like a new woman now after swallowing this... Ahh...<br/>
But releasing it felt good for you too, right?...</p><p>	 [the lad says yes]</p><p>That's good then. (kiss) You can trust me. I can keep you safe and happy my good boy.<br/>
I still have a lot of room for improvement with my oral skills but If you continue to be such a helpful master to me, I can be a lot better.</p><p>(kiss) </p><p>	 [the lad offers her a reward]</p><p>(curious) What is it master? YOU want to give ME a reward?<br/>
But I thought I just had It? Your seed. My good boys seed was delicious and so invigorating! What could be better than that?</p><p> [the lad says doing oral on her will feel really good]]</p><p>(surprised) YOU want to give ME oral now?...</p><p>(skeptical) Now master? I am new to all this. But... I do know as a woman, I don't have a cock you could perform oral on...</p><p>	 [The lad looks amused]</p><p>(chuckle) Very well, it seems I'm just amusing you again.<br/>
I am completely clueless about this too, am I?<br/>
Seems oral can be performed on a woman as well then.<br/>
Very well then. I like a nice reward, as does every honest knight.<br/>
What are you going to do?...</p><p>//I know write (moan) a lot here this is meant to be helpful, not to dictate when you have to moan. moan and breathe however you feel is right// </p><p>(improv cunnilingus sequence)  [The lad ducks down to lick her pussy, a bit surprised she remains standing slowly parting her legs more and more to give him better access] </p><p>(light surprise) Oh!.. Oh, That's what you're doing!.. Mmm... Oh, your tongue is so warm and wet...<br/>
(soft moaning)... This fells so... this feels really good!...(soft moaning)…</p><p>(soft moaning for a while)</p><p>No! It feels very good. Don't stop!</p><p>(moaning getting stronger for a while)</p><p>(passionately) Sweety! This is wonderful... I (moan)... My legs...(moaning)...<br/>
I thought they were strong but you... (breath)... You are just making them so weak baby.</p><p>(breathy moaning for a while)</p><p>Fuck!... I don't think I can stand up much longer. How are you frail lad bringing me to my knees?... I...(breathe)</p><p>(sudden pleasure hits) Uhha!... [she collapses]</p><p>(load moaning and heavy breathing for a while)</p><p>Uhh...ohh my good boy... (deep heavy breath)... Oh, my good boy what are you doing to me? (moan)...<br/>
My legs just gave way...(moan)...<br/>
(heavy breathing)...(moan)... more, I need it more!... Ah fuck!..</p><p>(switching from sub to aggressive)  [pleasure overwhelms her the nervousness is gone and she would do anything to climax]</p><p>(aggressive passion) You, said this is my reward now! So I get to tell you what to do...<br/>
keep licking that spot here more sweety...<br/>
Don't struggle... I just need to hold your head down!...<br/>
(deep moan) Ah!... I need to wrap my legs around you and keep you where you are just a bit...<br/>
(load moans)... and you are not stopping until I have cum understood!... just keep your good boy fucking face... RIGHT THERE!... (aggressive pleasure noises)... I just need to be a bit rough with you until I cum my good boy!...<br/>
(heavy breathing) I might be squeezing a little tight...Mmmm... But I just feel SO good right now!....<br/>
I won't allow you to stop!...</p><p>(intense moaning nearing climax)</p><p>(in ecstasy) Ohh fuck... don't struggle! You cant fight this my good boy...Uhhh...<br/>
You cant win against these thicc thighs... Ohhh! Yes!...<br/>
... That's it keep going for me!... Make me cum for the first time while licking my virgin pussy... I can feel it building up...<br/>
YES!... Pushing your face into my wet pussy with my hands and legs... YES!... Squeezing you with my thicc thighs...</p><p>(improv to climax)<br/>
Ahh... Fuuuck... such a good boy!.. Ahhh!..</p><p>(heavy breathing after climax)</p><p>Puuh!... That was so good!...(breath)... I...(breath)... I've finally found my Orgasm... (chukle)</p><p>(let your breathing normalize)</p><p>(apologetic) I'm sorry I was squeezing you so hard with my legs and forcing your head down with my hands.<br/>
I need to control that better.<br/>
Did It hurt too much? I know you are not a toy master...</p><p> 	[lad says he liked that]</p><p>(relived) You enjoyed this, did you?<br/>
Thank you for being so understanding.<br/>
I just found it so hard to do anything else once you got going.<br/>
That truly is some sorcery you do with your mouth. I hope to become that good with my oral skills too some day.<br/>
Here you can relax on top of me...</p><p>	 [she lays back the lad on top of her chest]</p><p>(relaxing) Ahh! This feels so right. Us out here together. A delicate beautiful lad laying on my chest.<br/>
Even though I have just met you It feels like we have the tightest of bonds already.<br/>
I want to protect that. As a woman and a gallant knight It is my duty to protect that.<br/>
From now on I will be your knight at your side, my dear...</p><p>(kissing)</p><p>(satisfied) Hmmm... This has been quite the first training session, hasn't it?...</p><p>	 [The lad indicates he wants to go all the way]</p><p>We aren't done? You want to go all the way?...</p><p>(slightly condescending) Oh, no dear. You are delicate I wouldn't want you to exert your self too much for my sake...</p><p> [the lad sarcasticly says he understand that she woudn't have the stamina for more]</p><p>(defensive) Hey! No, I am certainly not saying this because I am the one tired or too weak. I am the strongest...(catches on)</p><p>(chuckle)</p><p>(amused) Ah! I see what you did. You tickled my pride, didn't you?<br/>
Well, you seem quite eager to go all the way with me.<br/>
I get the sense men aren't as frail during sex as I once thought.</p><p>(shy) But...<br/>
When It comes to me and my first time...<br/>
Well, I am still nervous about It...<br/>
I know I am supposed to be the strong one, I mean look at me, but can you… can you take the lead for now master?<br/>
I know I said I wanted to ride a man earlier, but in truth I am not confidant I could do It right. I want you to enjoy it.<br/>
Right now I just feel too nervous to start.<br/>
So teach me please, show me what I’ve been missing.<br/>
I now you will be good with me. I can trust you...</p><p>(kissing)</p><p>Thank you master.</p><p>	 [the lad asks if he may begin gently]</p><p>(nervous) Huh?... Yes... You can start rubbing your cock on my pussy... //possible wet noises//<br/>
Get yourself nice and ready. Its big. I've only ever had 2 of my fingers inside me. And yours is much more than that. So rub all of my juices over it, make it slippery before you stretch me out... </p><p>(soft moaning)</p><p>Yes that's good. I'm ready, you can put it in now...<br/>
Please be my first master. Please take my virginity. I'm ready...</p><p>(sharp breath  and moan as it goes inside)</p><p>Ahh...Your inside of me. My masters cock is in my pussy.</p><p>(moan)</p><p>(in pleasure) No, This is good. I feel amazing!<br/>
You are really deep inside me. Inside my tight pussy, you're stretching me out master...<br/>
You can start moving now, I feel safe with you...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>I've never felt this good before! I've never had someone like you master.<br/>
You're my good boy now. It's all because my good boy became my master...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>Start moving faster! Please, make yourself feel good. It woudn't be courteous of me to leave you unsatisfied...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>(passionately) I want to wrap my arms and legs around you my good boy.<br/>
But not like before. I want to hold you lovingly while you fuck me.<br/>
Come here...</p><p>(moaning mixed with kissing) </p><p>(passionately) Never... never has anything been so deep inside me before. You are hitting places I didn't even know I had.... (moan)...<br/>
It feels so good.<br/>
All my muscles...(breath)... they are contracting around your cock. Its like I'm forcing you to go deeper master!<br/>
Like they won't let you leave! (moan)...<br/>
I don't want you too escape. I want my good boy to stay inside me forever...(moan)  keep thrusting those hips...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>You look so happy again. Your face... I want you to feel as good as possible master... I want to be the best woman I can for you...<br/>
You won't ever want to do It with anyone else...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>(possessive / very passionately) I can prove it master! I want to thrust my thicc ass up and down on my good boys cock...<br/>
I want to see you squirm in pleasure from it.</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>(desperate) I can't help it anymore I need to ride you RIGHT... NOW!</p><p>(kissing)(switch to dom) [in one movement she forces him down]</p><p>(no sex)(close breathy and intimate)<br/>
Ahh... You see this master?... How effortlessly I forced you down! How I have pinned you there, and now you have no choice but to wait till my thicc strong ass slams down on your cock! Do you want me to pound my strong ass into you, and treat you right? </p><p>(she drops her ass and moans)</p><p>Ahh...(moan).. Of course you do... I'm riding you just like a woman should sweety..</p><p>(moan)</p><p>I am capable of this to master. I can make you squirm while you beg for me not to stop. I now I can If that's what you want.<br/>
I can squeeze and suck and fuck your cock every day from now on! Do you want that sweety? </p><p>(moaning)</p><p>(riding noises) Yes you do!.. OH!... Fuck... Such a good boy...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>Finally!... a good boy of my very own... I need you sweety... I needed you... so I could fuck you like this...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>Buck your hips up into me sweety!...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>Those sweet hips of yours are getting so pounded right now</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>Dont let go!.... hold on to me... You're filling me up so good... </p><p>(moaning)</p><p>Your going to get your brains fucked out training me... (breath) your mine now...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>I'm going to ride your cock so good every... single... day from now on... You will train me to know all your weak spots and I will wring you dry EVERY DAY...</p><p>(louder moaning)</p><p>(passionately) Don’t look away! let me see my good boys face while I make him squirm...<br/>
You have such a gorgeous face master. The look of pure pleasure in your eye, it tells me how you like it...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>(passionately) Hold on to me, hold on to whatever part you like while I ride you...<br/>
Grab my thicc ass my breasts whatever you like...</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>(passionately) Ah! That feeling it's building up inside me again... I'm going to cum...<br/>
I cant stop shaking my hips... riding my ass up and down on you...<br/>
I love you my good boy... Why cound't I not find you sooner?... I love you so much!</p><p>(moaning)</p><p>(improv to climax) //again these are suggestions//</p><p>Cum with me, please do...<br/>
I want us to come together...<br/>
I want your cum inside of me...<br/>
Yes master! That's it my good boy!...<br/>
Cum!</p><p>(breathing)<br/>
(happy) Oh, master. We did it! We did It together. And you made me feel better than I have ever felt before.<br/>
I have so much of your warm cum inside of me now.</p><p>(relived) I was so nervous of this but you made me beg and writhe with pleasure.<br/>
That's what I wanted. And I'm so happy I could do the same for you...</p><p>(kissing)</p><p>You made me feel so safe and loved. It is my duty to protect you my good boy.<br/>
As long as you are with me I want to keep you safe. You don't have to worry about anything when I am with you.<br/>
And if anyone gives you trouble, I can just chop their head off for you (chuckle)</p><p>(kiss)</p><p>(satisfied) Hmmm... And to think this morning I rode out not even knowing what an orgasm was (chuckle)<br/>
What do you think the other knights will say If I come back to court with you?<br/>
I'd love to see that. They would most certainly get jealous.</p><p>You better start thinking about what to tell your loved ones.<br/>
You know? How you are going to run away with a gallant knight. (chuckle)<br/>
Hmm... Truth is, as a serving knight, I have been issued with some very luxurious quarters near the keep.<br/>
If we wanted to, we could lead a life of peace and comfort in the city.<br/>
But, I think you know this is not what I want. And I don't think it is what you want either.<br/>
After all, you have to be the adventurous sort as well to just do what we have done together.<br/>
I have asked my lord to send me to his north-east border. It needs securing.<br/>
If he sends me, this means plenty or riding about, staying at ins, meeting other fighting knights and training soldiers.<br/>
But crucially It means adventure.<br/>
How does adventure sound to you?</p><p>(chuckle) Most excellent. You are like me in that respect then.<br/>
But come. (stretch) Ahh... It is getting later in the day every minute. And I don't know about you, but I am starving.<br/>
My horse should be here somewhere? Only the holy mother knows where that's wandered off to again.<br/>
You can sit in front of me and I can wrap my arm around you. Or you may sit behind me and press up against my thicc soft ass you seem to like so much and hug my waist. Either is very much welcomed.<br/>
Lets get going...</p><p>//possible SFX of them gathering up armor and walking way then fade out//</p><p>[end]</p><p>//Thanks for reading my script//</p><p>§ copyright reedit u/NyandalfTheGray §</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>